Fireflies
by Kei Jones
Summary: Exchanging glances the two do the same making a wish on their fireflies. 'I want someone like Leah to always be around and never leave me.' Jacob wishes and opens his eyes to see Leah smiling at him. Blackwater fluff. Sometimes wishes do come true.


Fireflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. HOWEVER, HOWEVER! HALLELUJAH! I finally and I mean FINALLY got me a wolf from Burger King. Not ONLY did I get Jacob Black *inserts fangirl scream* with his fine sexy self. But, I got Leah Clearwater the next day! *inserts another fangirl scream***

**

* * *

**

Jacob sits with a deep frown on the front porch of the Clearwaters' home. His brow is furrowed, leaving deep creases around his eyebrows. His shoulders are tense as his arms are crossed tightly across his chest. His eyes, usually a warm brown, are now a hardened black as he glares out at the road before him. His father, Harry Clearwater and Charlie Swan have all just left to go fishing; leaving _him_ behind with the girls and a baby. He had been extra good all week; didn't argue with his sisters, did _all_ of his homework – even the stuff that wasn't due for days! He even did the dishes without having to be asked…more than twice. Jacob had felt certain that by being on his bestest of good behavior that Billy would've seen how grown up and mature he was and taken him along to go fishing. Not leave him behind.

Looking down the other end of the street, Jacob notices Sam and Paul walking together. Sam is bouncing a basketball while Paul is animatedly talking using his hand gestures. Jacob relaxes a little the closer the two boys come towards the house. As if sensing someone watching them both Sam and Paul stop and look over to see Jacob Black sitting on the porch – watching them. Sam waves at Jacob and just as Jacob is about to wave back in hopes of being invited; Paul knocks the basketball out of Sam's grip and snatches it away. Laughing the two continue on down the street – Jacob Black left behind.

Jacob sighs sadly feeling, once again, left out. Since his mother died it seemed as if no one wanted to include him in anything. Suddenly every little thing seemed to be so exclusive and he hated it. He was 9 ½ yrs old, almost 10 and that would put him in the double digits category. Why should _he_ have to stay behind while his father went out fishing? Why couldn't he go over someone else's house and play? Did it _have_ to be the Clearwaters? It's not that he _didn't_ like the Clearwaters – Sue was really nice and pretty and always gave him cookies to eat. Seth was only 6-yrs old and looked up to Jacob which Jacob loved but sometimes it was annoying because he also copied Leah. _Leah_. Leah was cool in her own way. She was pretty, funny, loved playing outdoors and sports. But…she made him feel funny sometimes…in his stomach and chest. His stomach would feel fuzzy and uneasy. His chest would feel…well full whenever she smiled at him. Jacob used to smile back at her but then the other boys started teasing him saying that he was 'in love with Lee-Lee' and so he stopped. He didn't 'like no stupid girl'…even if she was Leah Clearwater…who _was_ cool…for a girl.

Jacob's body tenses even more as two familiar voices ring out behind him. Rebecca and Rachel both walk out through the screen door laughing and talking amongst them selves. The twins both stop noticing their brother's presence on the steps. Exchanging quick glances the two smile at one another and sit down on either side of their brother continuing their conversation. Jacob's fists ball up tightly as Rachel and Rebecca lean back resting their weight on their palms, their legs swing back and forth bumping into his knees repeatedly acting as if he wasn't there. Each bump is like a chip on his stoic resolve to remain angry _and_ silent.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Jacob screams at them silencing both girls. "STUPID GIRLS!"

"JACOB! QUIT SCREAMING AT YOUR SISTERS!" Sue yells from inside the house as the twins break out into laughter as Jacob hunches his shoulders. Sue's yelling along with the twins' outburst of laughter only solidifying for him how stupid girls are and compounding even more anger and aggression towards his dad for leaving him behind.

"Oh, Jakey quit pouting." Rachel coos getting up off of the porch and moving to stand in front of her brother.

"Yea, so what you didn't to go fishing with Daddy…_again_." Rebecca throws out smirking smugly at Jacob standing next to her sister.

"Fishing is boring." Rachel adds with a tired sigh as if just the simple thought of it has already bored her out of her mind.

"And smelly." Rebecca adds fanning her face as if she can already smell the fish.

"I don't think so." The three Black children all look around quickly trying to find the source of the voice. Hearing a giggle from above they all look up to see Leah and Seth looking down at them from on top of the porch roof.

"Don't think so." Seth chimes back shaking his head just like his sister did.

"What are you doing up there, Leah?" Rebecca asks with a disapproving frown.

"Nothing, really." Leah answers shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing." Seth repeats earning an eye roll from his sister.

"But, I don't think fishing is boring or anything else bad – like you two said." Leah continues on as the twins move to the side as Leah stands up on the roof looking down at them. Jacob watches as Leah jumps down off the roof landing on her feet roughly.

"You're going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days." Rachel says condescendingly as Leah stands up straight smiling over at them all.

"Yea, you're not impressing anybody with your little tomboy antics either." Rebecca adds narrowing her eyes. Jacob looks over at his sisters before looking back at Leah; he was impressed.

"Eh, wasn't trying to impress _anyone_." Leah throws out as she frowns looking up at Seth as his legs now dangle over the roof of the porch. Jacob scoots back a couple of steps so that he's not underneath Seth, in case the 6-year old falls. "But our ancestors fished and did whaling. I'd like to go whaling some day." Leah continues on raising her arms up and getting right underneath her brother; his tiny legs still wiggling madly in some vain attempt to the touch ground below.

"Whatever. Leah, we're going to the store you want to come?" Rachel asks after Rebecca nudges her giving a reminder of their plans.

"Oh, no I'll stick around here. But thanks." Leah says smiling appreciatively before Seth finally looses his grip and lands on top of her. The two siblings fall together in a heap earning a laugh from the twins as they both turn heading to the local store.

"Bye Lee-Lee, Jakey and Sethy." The twins sing out together as they walk away. Jacob looks on with hurt-filled eyes – they didn't even ask _him_ if he wanted to go to the store with them. Sitting on the porch he watches as his sisters leave him behind. Jacob sighs trying to fight back a bout of tears that are threatening to overflow. People were always leaving him; his grandma and his mom both left him and went to Heaven. And now the rest of his family is leaving him behind, even now.

"Sorry, Lee-Lee." Seth apologizes, snapping Jacob out of his thoughts, and rolling to get off of his sister.

"It's alright, Seth." Leah says with a huff as she gets up and begins dusting her bottom off. "You know you can't do _everything_ that I do right now." Leah lectures as Seth looks down and begins fiddling with his hands. "Just next time let me know when you're going to let go like that. Okay?" Leah asks ruffling Seth's hair and smiling down at her brother.

"Okay." Seth pipes in hugging his sister tightly. Jacob looks on as Leah laughs, rolls her eyes and hugs Seth back.

"You ready?" Leah asks looking over at Jacob expectantly.

"Yea, ready?" Seth asks breaking his hold on Leah and looking up at Jacob excitedly.

"Ready for what?" Jacob asks suspiciously eyeing the pair. Jacob frowns noticing his stomach doing that weird fuzzy, flipping thing again looking up at Leah. Her long hair tied up in a high ponytail that he remembers smelling like flowers from the last time he was over and she fell asleep on the couch resting her head on his shoulder. Jacob feels his ears burn the moment he looks into her eyes and looks away the moment his heart starts racing.

"It's a surprise." Seth whispers excitedly his eyes wide and bright.

"I don't like surprises." Jacob grumbles turning his head away trying to calm down.

"Oh, yes you do. Everyone likes surprises." Leah says knowingly as she walks by him up the stairs. Jacob catches a whiff of Leah's smell; it's like apples. "You two meet me around back." Leah orders before she goes inside and Seth nods his head quickly.

"Come on, Jacob. Come on." Seth orders tugging on Jacob's arm with all his might; Jacob frowns because it's really not a lot. "Let's go. We have to hurry."

"I don't _want_ to go." Jacob snaps yanking his arm out of Seth's grip causing the younger boy to fall to the ground hard. "Just leave me alone." Jacob growls out crossing his arms.

"Yea…but…if you don't come you'll miss out." Seth tries to reason fighting back a bout of tears. Jacob looks away turning up his nose.

"If you don't come you'll be left behind." Leah yells from inside the house as she heads towards the back. Hearing his sister already back down stairs, from whatever brief errand she ran, Seth tears off around the back of the house – he, certainly, won't miss out on the surprise. Jacob sits mulling over Leah's words and gets up running around back to catch up.

Once around back he notices Leah throwing her backpack on as Sue smiles at the two of them warmly. Looking at the scene makes Jacob miss his own mother and he walks up towards Leah rubbing his eye. "Jacob, are you going too?" Sue asks smiling down at him as he nods his head. "That's great. Alright, now Seth you listen to your sister and do what she says." Sue orders as Seth nods his head.

"Let's go." Leah says as she starts heading towards the trees in the backyard. Jacob follows behind as Sue waves the three off before heading back inside. Leah soon leads the three down a trail humming an old Quileute song and Seth sings along.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asks after a couple of minutes of walking.

"You'll see." Leah says looking back over her shoulder and smiling.

"We're going to make a wish." Seth blurts out but quickly covers his mouth as Leah whines out his name. "Sorry." Jacob can only frown not understanding Seth's explanation but continues on walking. As they keep on walking Jacob notices how far ahead Leah is of him and jogs to catch up to her. She smiles at him warmly once he's next to her but doesn't say anything. Eventually the two start making small talk and both share their knowledge about the forest and the creatures in it.

Jacob looks back and notices that Seth is still falling behind but doesn't seem to be in a rush to catch up. Before Jacob can say anything to Leah about maybe waiting up for him, she stops and begins tying her shoes. He frowns as once one shoe is tied, she unties and reties the other one. By the time she's finished Seth has caught up and the three continue on. Again, Jacob and Leah find themselves ahead with Seth falling behind and before Jacob can say anything Leah stops to look at some wildflowers that are growing near a patch of moss. She keeps on looking until Seth catches up and the trio moves on.

This happens again and again until finally Jacob falls back with Seth as he marches along at his own pace picking up rocks and sticks along the way. "Seth…how come you never ask for Leah to wait up for you?" Looking up as Leah continues on walking never bothering to look back at them.

"I don't have to." Seth answers dropping a little stick for an even bigger and more uniquely shaped stick.

"Whaddya mean?" Jacob asks picking up a rock himself.

"Like I said. I don't have to. Daddy told me that Lee-Lee will _never_ leave me behind." Seth says matter-of-factly smiling happily. "No matter how far behind I fall Lee-Lee will always be ahead waiting for me. So I don't have to worry or be afraid or have to rush." Jacob stops and looks up at Leah wide-eyed feeling a bit of jealousy well up inside of him. His sisters are always rushing him and leaving him behind; they don't wait for him.

"Doesn't she complain?" Jacob asks barely above a whisper.

"Sometimes she does but then she comes back and helps me along." Jacob looks back up at Leah and the two fall back into a comfortable silence as occasionally Leah will stop and occupy herself until they catch up and move on.

Eventually the trio reach a huge meadow and Leah takes her backpack off and sets it down on the ground. By the time Jacob and Seth catch up she is busy pulling a blanket out of her pack and spreads it out. Looking out Jacob notices the tall grasses and flowers filling up the meadow. A cool breeze picks up causing them all to dance and sway. He's never been this far out into the forest before and feels happy that Leah and Seth invited him along. Seth quickly sits down as Leah pulls out snacks and drinks handing some to Seth and some to Jacob as he sits down.

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" Jacob asks curiously as he unwraps the sandwich Leah handed him.

"You'll see…but we have to wait until it's darker." Leah says looking towards the setting sun. Jacob feels his skin break out into goose bumps. Even though its summer time he always has to be home before it gets dark so he can shower and get in bed. But it seemed that tonight he didn't have to follow that rule.

"Does…does your mom know that?" Jacob asks feeling a bit anxious about this newfound freedom.

"Yea, I told her." Leah says taking a bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich. "Don't worry she'll tell your Dad. And then you can spend the night over our house." Jacob's smile widens as he finally bites into his sandwich.

Jacob finds himself laughing at all of Leah's jokes and Seth's stories about their attempts at building a clubhouse. To pass the time they play freeze tag, hide-n-seek and leap frog. In the middle of their game of leap frog, Leah stands up and scans the meadow as if searching for something.

"What is it?" Jacob asks walking up to stand next to Leah. Even though 3-years separate the two Jacob finds himself only a few inches shorter than Leah – she's the shortest in her class.

"It's time." Leah says smiling at Jacob before tearing off and running back towards the blanket. Reaching into her bag she pulls out three empty jars and brings them over. "Here." Leah says handing each of them a jar. Inspecting the jar Jacob notices it's just a plain old mason jar but there are tiny holes poked into the lid.

"What are we supposed to do?" Seth asks bouncing with excitement.

"Look." Leah says laughing and points out towards the meadow. The two follow her fingers and look out expecting to see something…but there's nothing.

"I don't," Seth begins but stops as Leah hushes him.

"Right there. You'll see a light." Leah whispers her smile never falling. Jacob and Seth both stand, watching closely and carefully until they see it – a bright yellow flash of light. Giggling Leah runs towards the light and carefully bottles the floating light. Laughing and, definitely, impressed Seth runs towards Leah to see what the magic light is and his eyes widen as he sees a bug with a glowing butt.

"IT'S BUTT IS GLOWING!" Seth declares out loud in surprise.

"It's a firefly." Leah explains laughing holding the jar up eye level so she can look at her prize catch.

"So we're…catching fireflies?" Jacob asks as more and more begin to appear around them.

"Yea, catch as many as you can in your jar." Leah orders and the turns around quickly catching another and throwing it in with the first.

"And then what?" Jacob asks unscrewing his jar quickly and catching an unsuspecting firefly that floats by his face.

"You'll see." Leah says confidently as she catches another and puts it in Seth's jar. With no more need instructions the three run and laugh across the meadow catching fireflies and putting them in their jars. Every so often Jacob and Leah stop filling their jars to help Seth out. After about 45-minutes all of their jars are filled with what seems to be hundreds of lights.

"Now what?" Seth asks huffing out of breath but a huge smile planted across his face. Kneeling on their blanket Leah holds her jar and motions for Jacob and Seth to follow.

"These are _magic_ fireflies." Leah begins to explain once the two are seated. "You're to catch as many as you can. Then you close your eyes and make a wish." Jacob and Seth both watch as Leah smiles at both of them before closing her eyes and begins making her wish. Exchanging glances the two do the same making a wish on their fireflies.

_I want someone like Leah to always be around and never leave me_. Jacob wishes and opens his eyes to see Leah smiling at him.

"Now what?" Seth asks once he's done making his wish.

"Then…we let them go." Leah finishes beginning to unscrew her jar.

"Wait? Why?" Seth asks with a frown holding his jar close to his chest. "If they're magic why are we letting them go? We should keep them, right?" Jacob frowns silently agreeing with Seth.

"No, Seth." Leah says shaking her head. "If you _don't_ let them go then how will they be able to carry your wish away?" Jacob looks down at his jar as the fireflies crawl towards the top, some of their antennas tickling his fingers. "The fireflies heard the wish you made from your heart. Now you have to let them go so they can go find a way to make it come true. Otherwise," Leah says sadly looking down. "Your wish will die with the fireflies – and never come true."

"Die?" Jacob whispers as he looks at the bugs in his jar. His thoughts can't help but drift to his mother seeing her lying in bed as she got weaker and weaker. He doesn't want them to die.

"Okay…I'll let them go." Seth mumbles softly nodding his head in agreement. "Who will they take our wishes too?" Seth asks quickly, the sadness already forgotten in his head. "Is it a giant firefly fairy?" Leah watches with mixed amusement as Seth's eyes widen and she can tell he's picturing a giant firefly in his head but Jacob is, sadly, still staring at his jar.

"They'll take them to someone special; someone who will gladly grant our wishes." Leah answers leaning forward and resting her hand on Jacob's knee.

"Someone 'special'?" Jacob repeats as Leah nods her head. "Someone that loves us?" Leah again nods her head but not so confidently. Jacob's eyes widen as he looks back down at his jar. His mommy loved him; would the fireflies go see her and ask her to grant his wish? If they would see her then _they_ could bring her back – he could wish for her to come back. Leah watches with a sad frown as Jacob's eyes begin to light up and a small smile graces his lips.

"You _can't_ change your wish, Jake." Leah blurts out quickly. Jacob looks up from his jar in surprise.

_How did she know?_ He wonders but his brow furrows and he glares darkly at her. "It's _my_ wish. I can wish for whatever _I_ want." Jacob argues back.

"But you already made your wish. You can't change it." Leah pleads a sad frown on her face. "I'm sorry." Leah whispers softly and as she looks into his eyes Jacob realizes that she knows what he wanted to change his wish to. Leah's warm hazel eyes silently pleading him to _not_ wish for something that can't be granted.

"Okay." Jacob breathes out sadly with a ragged breath. "I won't change my wish." Leah breathes a sigh of relief as Seth looks between the two confused. "Do you think they can tell her that I miss her?" Jacob grunts out trying to fight back his tears.

"I think they can do that." Leah says leaning in and hugging him.

"LET'S MAKE OUR WISHES!" Seth declares jumping up getting tired of this sad and mushy talk. Laughing Leah agrees and glancing at Jacob he agrees. Standing up the three open their jars and holding them above their heads watch as the fireflies fly out of their jars and into the sky. Jacob watches in awe as they all look like hundreds of blinking stars dancing across the sky. He tenses for a moment feeling a warm hand slide into his; looking over he sees Leah smiling at him. He smiles back at her giving her hand a quick squeeze. He hopes that the fireflies grant his wish and he'll always have someone like Leah with him.

* * *

10 years later

Looking down Jacob notices Leah silently sitting on her front porch just looking out at the road. Seth sitting on the porch swing, his attention wrapped up in his small handheld game. Jacob can tell that Leah is in one of her moods as she's not said much to him since his arrival. An idea hits Jacob as he runs inside the house towards the kitchen, rummages around in the cabinet and finds what he's looking for – empty mason jars. Grabbing what he needs, he quickly wrap them up in a towel and places them in his backpack. "Let's go." Jacob calls out through the screen door as Seth looks up from his game but Leah remains unmoved.

"Go where?" Seth asks turning his game off and standing up.

"It's a surprise." Jacob says smiling as he comes out and stands behind Leah. "Lee, c'mon."

"I don't like surprises." Leah grumbles out.

"Oh, yes you do. Everyone likes surprises." Jacob says knowingly as he walks down the porch steps.

"Come on, Lee. Come on." Seth says excitedly nudging Leah's back. Jacob watches with a deep frown as Leah remains unmoved. "Let's go. We have to hurry." Seth continues on pushing, now pulling his sister up.

"I don't _want_ to go." Leah snaps yanking her arm out of Seth's grip causing the younger boy to back peddle a few steps. "Just leave me alone." Leah growls out crossing her arms.

"Yea…but…if you don't come you'll miss out." Seth tries to reason with a sad sigh. Leah looks away turning up her nose. Jacob smiles sadly seeing how much he and Leah really are alike while Seth really hasn't changed.

"If you don't come you'll be left behind." Jacob states as he turns walking away heading toward the forest at the back of the house. Leah looks over her shoulder as Jacob stops, trying to will her to come along – he's doing this _for_ her. Jacob breathes a sigh of relief as he hears Leah's footsteps walking towards him and without another word he continues on.

The three walk through the woods with Jacob in the lead, Seth busying himself by chattering away and Leah silently following. The trip to the meadow is a lot quicker this time then it was the last time they did this so many years ago; Seth now able to keep up without slowing down their progress. Reaching the familiar meadow Leah's eyes widen slightly as she looks over at Jacob a frown still in place. He can see the question on her lips before she asks it. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Jacob yells pushing Leah roughly catching her off guard before turning and running away from her. Laughing Seth quickly runs away from Leah trying to put as much distance in between him and her as possible.

Leah frowns for a moment thinking over how idiotic and childish _Tag_ is but gives in and begins chasing after Jacob and her brother. She'll not lose to them – even if it is a simple game of tag. The three run around the meadow playing tag, laughing and screaming until they are joined by Quil and Embry coming to figure out where the rest of their pack mates are. Although completely surprised by the sight before them they shake off the amazement and join in all playing with the added game of _Red Rover_ – just because Seth feels certain that he can break through a line of them all phased. Seth fails – epically.

As the sun slowly begins to set the five friends sit down still laughing and joking. "So what brought this on?" Embry asks pushing Leah roughly easily knocking her over after a smart mouth comment.

"We're going to make wishes." Jacob answers matter-of-factly.

"What?" Quil asks confused as Jacob starts pulling the jars out of his bag.

"It's just some stupid kids' game I made up." Leah answers as Jacob holds out a jar to her. "It's stupid, Jake. _This_ is stupid." Leah says taking the jar and placing it down with a scowl.

"I'm confused." Embry admits as Jacob hands everyone else a jar too.

"You're supposed to catch the magic fireflies and put them in your jar. Once you have enough you make a wish and release them." Seth explains jumping up as his eyes scan the meadow for the first firefly of the evening.

"Claire would _love_ this." Quil says getting up and joining Seth. "Bet I catch the first firefly before you." He challenges Seth. Jacob watches over his shoulder as the two begin to place their bets.

"I'm _not_ doing this." Leah states as Jacob turns his attention back towards her.

"Why not?" Jacob asks sitting down next to Leah as Embry gets up to join the other two.

"I already told you _why_. It's stupid and it's not real. I made the whole thing up." Leah admits as Jacob looks down at the jar in his hands. The jar is so much smaller in his huge hands then it was when he first did this. A lot of things had changed; he was the leader now instead of Leah. Instead of Jacob feeling left out and unloved it was now Leah. "Besides it never came true." Leah mumbles.

"_My_ wish came true." Jacob admits looking over at Leah with a small smile.

"Mine did too." Seth calls out as his eyes still scan the meadow.

"What'd you wish for?" Embry asks.

"I wished that we'd always be together…like this." Seth admits looking back at Jacob and Leah.

"_I_ wished that I'd always have someone like you by my side." Jacob admits fighting back a blush. "That you'd never leave me behind…and you haven't." Leah looks up at Jacob in surprise as Seth, Quil and Embry suddenly decide to move closer to the center of the meadow. "You've always been there when I needed someone the most. Guess I was just too stubborn to notice it at the time." Jacob finishes and clears his throat feeling his stomach get that familiar fuzzy feeling. "So…uh, thank – thank you." Jacob gets out nervously turning back to face Leah.

Looking back at her he smiles at her noticing how warm and soft her hazel eyes look in the dusk. Her mouth hanging open a little showing her shock over his confession and/or apology. Swallowing the lump in his throat Jacob decides to do something that he's wanted to do for a very long time – she can kill him later. Leaning in Jacob lightly kisses Leah's lips feeling her soft gasp. Pulling back he bites his bottom lip marveling at how she tastes like apples and smiles back at Leah goofily. "I GOT ONE!" Embry declares loudly drawing both Jacob and Leah's attention to the meadow as Seth and Quil both grumble and curse.

"Uh, ahem, let's go and catch our fireflies before they hog 'em all." Jacob says quickly getting up and pulling Leah with him. Shaking her head of her thoughts Leah smiles and nods her head with her jar. The five friends run around catching their fireflies and much to Seth's annoyance no one helps him this time. "Alright, circle up." Jacob calls inspecting his jar as the others gather around.

"So we just make our wish now, right?" Quil asks.

"Right." Leah says chuckling lightly. Closing their eyes for a quick second they all make their wish and release their fireflies.

"Uh…can we agree to keep this just between us?" Embry asks watching his fireflies fly away.

"Yes." They all agree in unison.

The rest of the evening is spent watching the fireflies dance in the wind as the stars appear one by one and then seemingly all at once. Jacob sighs and looks over at Leah to see her gazing at the stars; the frown from earlier now completely gone and, hopefully, forgotten. "What had you wished for that didn't come true?" Jacob asks curiosity finally getting the better of him. He wonders if Leah even made a wish this time or just acted as if she did.

"Uh, well," Leah begins sounding completely caught off guard.

"Oh…well if you tell me now it'll never come true." Jacob fills in for her and chuckles to himself. He certainly knows a lot about wishes.

"It came true." Leah admits suddenly finding her empty jar interesting.

"It did? But…but you just said that it never," Jacob begins but stops as realization dawns on him and his eyes get bigger. His mind quickly runs over trying to decide was it the kiss that she had wished for? Or maybe doing this again? "Lee, uh," Jacob begins and stops looking at Leah. The two both laugh and he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Are you mad about the kiss?" Jacob asks and feels his smile widen as Leah shakes her head 'no'. "Good because that was my wish; that you'd not kick my ass for getting too forward." Jacob admits laughing out loud. "So…uh, can I," Jacob begins but is cut off as Leah leans in kisses his lips.

They share a sweet soft kiss and when they pull back she pecks him softly on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Jacob sighs contently hugging Leah closer and turns his attention back to the stars. He'll ask Leah about her wishes later, just to be sure he's right, but in the meantime he just wants to enjoy this moment with the one girl he wished for on that day. He never dreamed that he'd actually have Leah Clearwater by his side and even despite the pain and heartache that Bella brought on he wouldn't want to change anything that happened between them. This is the woman he's always needed and now wants.

* * *

A/N: So there you all go. A story before I leave on my vacation to Florida. WOOHOO! THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER HERE I COME! So just to let you all know I am so EXCITED that I not only got Jacob but Leah as well. I knew that Emmett and Jasper cup wouldn't let me down. ^-^ And so I'm sure you're all wondering, 'Well what are you going to do with them now, Kei? I mean you've been complaining about it for WEEKS!' Well I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to eat me two popsicles, clean off my two popsicle sticks, dry them off and carefully glue my pics to the sticks. ^-^ That's right! I'm going to have me some Blackwater plays! hehehehehe. o_O? DON'T JUDGE ME! T-T There isn't a Leah doll to make getting a Jacob Black 112% worthwhile. Just the body alone makes it 92% worthwhile..but I don't want my niece to take it.

So but you all take care and I will see you lovelies in a week! I'm hoping to hear some good news on my dead flash drive so I can finish my WC update. ^-^

BYE!

PS - Didn't proofread this so sorry for the grammatical errors and as always please review and tell me what you think. If you don't review then thanks for taking the time to read but I'd really like to get to know you. I mean I usually get over 100 hits and I really want to know who you guys are...and not in a freaky weird stalker sort of way either.

To all my loyal reviewers I especially love y'all!


End file.
